1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure, and more particularly to a LED package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional LED device comprises a base; a light chip electrically assembled to the base; an outer lens assembled to the base and located above the light chip, so as to package the light chip.
However, when the ambient environment is bright, the conventional LED device cannot drive the luminance of the light chip to decrease; when the ambient environment is dark, the conventional LED device cannot drive the luminance of the light chip to increase. Therefore, when the ambient environment is bright, a power consumption of the light chip cannot be decreased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.